Chaos Tamed
by MsKakashilover1
Summary: What happens when the Lord of Chaos falls in love? Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or any of the characters. Any pairings done by me may or may not be canon. Please support the original MLP: FIM franchise and its creators, Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Any names and/or incidents regarding real people are entirely coincidental. Enjoy and have fun.
1. Visiting Discord

Twilight Sparkle, the alicorn princess of magic, sat alone in her castle, watching out the window of her castle. Her eyes gazing over to a patch of the Everfree Forest, she noticed Fluttershy creeping carefully into it. A saddlebag accompanied her, and Twilight wondered if Fluttershy was visiting Zecora.

However, the shy little pony veered from the path to Zecora's house and only went deeper in. She checked to see if she was followed then retread the letter Discord, the Lord of Chaos, had sent her.

"My dearest Fluttershy,

It is with sincere apologies that I must decline our weekly tea. I seem to have caught the flu after attending Luna's Lunar Festival and having to stand so near your sick, but very stubborn, friend Applejack. She just happened to sneeze on me as I leaned down to you to point out how beautiful the moon looked that night. I hoped I wouldn't catch it but woke up this morning feeling awful. I am so sorry to cancel. However, my castle is located on the other side of the Everfree Forest and if you would like to visit, I would surely welcome the company. I have a mask ready for in case you do.

If you wish to see me and I hope you do, for you always cheer me up when I am down, take the path to Zecora, then turn sharply left and follow that path. Just keep on it and my castle is not that hard to miss. If you rather not come I understand, since I am sick and honestly I'm debating on whether or not I should've actually asked you to come cause I don't want you catching the flu. But it's your choice, dear Fluttershy. Hope to hear from you soon.

With chocolate rain and Tuesday tea,

Discord"

Fluttershy looked at the path before her and smiled. She didn't mind visiting Discord and actually packed some medicine and food to help him feel better. She knew he loved her potato leek soup so she made some just for him. As the castle came into view she noticed that the landscape was...askew. No matter, he was the Lord of Chaos.

She ring his doorbell, er, banshee, and waited. His voice sounded from a speaker.

"Who's there?" Fluttershy couldn't help but cringe at how bad his voice sounded. He must be really sick.

"Fluttershy," she managed to speak loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh Fluttershy! I'm glad you decided to visit! Come in, come in! Just head up the stairs and my room is the door with pink polka dots," Discord somehow chirped, rather raspy, through the speaker and the door opened.

Fluttershy found Discord in his bed, looking absolutely miserable. A mask covered his mouth and nose, while blankets were piled on top of him.

"Fluttershy, I hope the Everfree Forest didn't scare you too badly," he smiled a little before sneezing snowflakes everywhere.

"Its not so bad during the day. I normally go to Zecora's when I need medicine for my animal friends. Oh, speaking of medicine, I have some, along with your favorite soup. I hope it's still warm," she dug the medicine and soup out of her bag and presented them to her friend.

"Thank you Fluttershy, it's been hard eating anything. I've had nothing but jello and peaches as that's been the easiest on my throat. I tried eating an orange but the acid hurt too much," Discord just used his magic to reheat the soup and took the medicine.

"It's not a problem Discord. I'm glad to help," Fluttershy smiled and fetched a cold washcloth to put on his forehead.

Discord looked longingly at her. She was so kind and gentle, the only pony who actually saw him differently than everypony else. They all saw him as a monster, but she saw him as a good friend, a kind, misunderstood soul. His affections for Fluttershy grew stronger each time he met up with her, but he couldn't confess them. After all, he was a draconequus and she a pony. External species relations weren't exactly looked upon with understanding, but more or less so with disgust and hate. Even donkey/pony relations were viewed as taboo, even though that was the most common external species pairings. However, this caused offspring to be sterile. Though most ponies tried to not offend mules, they were part of the lower castes of society. How could Discord think about Fluttershy in a romantic way when they would be shunned, if she returned his affections? He knew Fluttershy wouldn't care, but he wasn't about to let her go through such pain.

"Discord, is everything alright?" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, um, excuse me. I was thinking. What were you saying my dear?" Discord quickly recovered.

"I asked if the washcloth helped, and then asked if you were done with your soup," she was completely oblivious to his blush, which then again, was probably a good thing. She would think it's part of his fever.

He looked down to an empty bowl. He must've ate when absorbed in thought, "Yes to both questions, dear Fluttershy. Thank you."

She took the bowl away and rewet the washcloth. After placing it on his forehead she laid her head down on his lap, obviously tired.

"Long night?" Discord asked.

"Yes, I was up till ten making soup, then one of my otter friends had a hard birth. I went to help her. It was so sad. She had two pups, but one was stillborn. I helped the family bury their baby. I couldn't sleep at all after that," her eyes teared up.

"It's ok Fluttershy, the baby is in a better place. It's up in otter heaven playing in the brooks and catching big fish," he petted her mane comfortingly.

"I know, but I didn't realize that she was having a hard pregnancy. She didn't either. Everything seemed normal, then she went into premature labor and somehow, the surviving baby was healthy enough to be outside of the womb," she sighed, "I'm just thankful for that. I can't bury another baby."

"Another? How many of your animal friends lost babies?" Discord seemed shocked. Even deaths of infants was saddening for him. He wasn't heartless after all.

"Just her," Fluttershy looked into Discord's eyes, "Promise you won't tell anypony else this?"

"I promise," Discord felt his heart clench.

"I lost a foal. When I was a teenager I met a colt named Black Diamond and I thought he was the handsomest colt ever. I was, of course too shy to approach him but he approached me. After a few months of dating he forced me into...you know. I became pregnant because of it. I fell in love with my baby, but it made him more violent. When it came near time for me to foal, he threw me against a door in order to try to force abort my baby. He was arrested, and soon after I gave birth...to a filly that was stillborn. Only Rainbow and my parents knew I was pregnant, as Black Diamond kept me locked in a house. But even then, since my parents wanted me to abort anyway, only Rainbow showed up to my baby's funeral. I named her Angel Wings, for she was born pure white with Pegasus wings, though her father was a unicorn. To this day I try and make sure none of my animal friends go through that," Fluttershy started crying.

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry," Discord hugged her and held her until she cried herself to sleep. He couldn't believe she shared that secret with him, but he would make sure he kept it. Safe and sound.

That prompted he write a letter though. He carefully placed Fluttershy beside him and picked up a pen and paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I know this is out of the blue but I have one favor to ask. What do you know about a unicorn stallion named Black Diamond? I recently found out he hurt a friend of mine and was arrested for it, but I would like to know his whereabouts. Out of courtesy, I'm not revealing which friend and my reason behind this, but I want to keep them safe.

Thank you,

Discord"

After he sent it he had a reply in minutes.

"Discord,

Black Diamond is imprisoned along side Tirek. After his first initial arrest, he was released after a year but went on to murder several pregnant ponies. Though being found insane, he had enough sanity that he planned out every murder whenever he saw another pregnant pony. Luna and I are considering a death sentence, as his crimes are too heinous, though we are burdened with the fact that other ponies could find out. Shinning Armor however agrees to the death sentence, as does Princess Cadence for her mother was killed while she was pregnant with her sibling, and her father soon after for trying to protect Cadence. This is still in debate, though if you have more evidence on him it would make it easier to decide. But I do respect your wanting to keep confidentiality with your friend, so I will honor it by pressing the matter no further.

Celestia"

Discord threw the letter into the fireplace, satisfied that Balck Diamond would be getting what he deserved. Only a heartless creature would do such a thing! Especially to such a kind hearted and loving pony like Fluttershy. Discord then vowed to always protect her. Oh, if this gentle mare only knew how he felt for her, but still, it would probably be better if they were just friends, and for her to find a good stallion to take care of her. Even if it broke his own heart.

Fluttershy woke up next to Discord. She didn't realize she was that tired, but the sun had gone down. She didn't want to make the trip home in the dark, since timber wolves prowled around. Glancing over to Discord she noticed he was reading a book.

"Discord? How long was I asleep?" She blushed.

"A few hours. But it's gotten terribly dark outside. Would you care to stay the night?" He looked and sounded much better than earlier that day.

"Oh I wish I could but I promised my animal friends I'd fix a nice dinner for them tonight," she looked out to the dark.

"I can escort you back. That medicine did wonders for me. I feel myself again," Discord smiled, "I'd be glad to help."

They set off for her home, and upon arriving, Discord found himself enjoying a wonderful meal and settling in her spare room for the night. He sighed in happiness to have Fluttershy as a good friend, but, could they be more? He only hoped. Still, he knew a stallion would be better for her, but the more he thought about it, the more his heart threatened to crack.


	2. Fluttershy's Heart

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The next morning Discord was awoken by a knock. He heard Fluttershy answer the front door and welcome in someone. He crawled out of bed and donned his conjured up robe and slippers before heading downstairs to see if Fluttershy made any tea. He was greeted with the sight of the little mare talking to Twilight. The princess stopped mid sentence when she saw him, casually walking over to the stove to pour himself tea. Fluttershy turned around and smiled, chirping out a good morning. Twilight immediately put herself in between her friend and Discord, firing up her horn. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What did you do to her last night?" Twilight practically growled. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nothing! I slept in the guest bedroom," Discord was taken aback. It had been two years since he last attempted to take over Equestria, and for the sake of Fluttershy, wasn't about to do it again. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Likely story," Twilight barely heard Fluttershy try and break in. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She fired a spell at Discord, only to miss and shrink Fluttershy's stove. Discord wove his way around the couch, trying to stay out of the raging mare's path. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""ENOUGH!" Fluttershy yelled with a surprising amount of ferocity. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Twilight stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her friend, "But Fluttershy..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Twilight, he is a guest in my house and you will treat him as such. I went to visit him yesterday since he had the flu, fell asleep because I had a long night, and when I awoke it was dark outside so he escorted me home. I made dinner for my animal friends and invited him to stay so when we finished I asked if he wanted to stay the night cause of how late it was. He didn't do anything!" Fluttershy opened the front door, "Now, after you have returned my stove to normal will you please leave? I am not having this today for I need to help a mother otter since she had a difficult birth the other night."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Twilight solemnly fixed the stove and left. Fluttershy closed the door behind her and sat down, with tears in her eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Discord asked as he came out from behind the couch. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have you ever felt yourself torn between two worlds?" She said quietly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord didn't answer but yes, he has. Still does. Torn between his world of chaos and the world of love. Love for the dainty mare sitting in front of him. He reached out and touched her shoulder, her soft coat like silk beneath his lion paw. She turned and smiled sadly at him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sorry, but can I ask you to leave as well? I'm sure Twilight will tell the others then they are likely to come here. I'd rather not deal with them with you here," she asked, "It would only make things worse." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord nodded and after hugging her, flew home. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy watched the draconequus fly away and turned to her pet bunny, Angel, who was watching her with concerned eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh Angel, what am I to do?" Fluttershy went upstairs to her room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Her heart was breaking. She was torn between loyalty to her friends and feelings for Discord. It had taken her some time, but she came to realize she had fallen in love with the Lord of Chaos. Too bad he only saw her as a friend. He kept trying to introduce her to stallions who would be good matches, but she politely turned them down. She couldn't possibly try and love someone else when Discord had stolen her heart. But she knew not only did he view her as just a friend, but if he ever returned her affections, their union would be frowned upon. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy picked up a photo of them at the Grand Galloping Gala. Her in a lovely gown made by Rarity, of course, and him looking handsome in a tux that he created. They had snuck away long enough to get a photo, and right as the photographer snapped the photo, he conjured up a bouquet of roses and daisies. The result was a slightly blushing Fluttershy with Discord looking at her lovingly. Though, Fluttershy guessed it was the angle the picture was taken. What else could describe that look? /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Her heart felt heavy. Like a burden was crushing it. After Black Diamond she promised to never love like that again, but yet, the Lord of Chaos somehow slipped through the wall she had built. The walls meant to keep any love out. Fluttershy held the picture closer. Something in her heart told her that look was real, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. After all, he did try to match her up with stallions. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A sudden noise interrupted Fluttershy's thoughts. By the racket she guessed it was Rainbow Dash, and sure enough, her best friend appeared seconds later. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy, Twilight told me what happened. I was able to keep the others away for now, but soon they'll come to question you about Discord," Rainbow panted. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Rainbow, how can I go through this? After Black Diamond?" Fluttershy bowed her head. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You can't help the feelings of the heart," Rainbow had been the only pony Fluttershy told about Discord and her feelings for him, "But the others won't understand as well as me. I know when you fall, it takes a while."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It was true. Fluttershy took about a year to fall in love with Black Diamond and about half that to finally accept his proposal of being his girlfriend. Rainbow Dash was there through everything, including barging in just as Black Diamond was finishing raping Fluttershy, when he threw her against the door, the birth, and the funeral. Rainbow understood Fluttershy more than anypony. So one day she snuck away to talk to Discord, not revealing her friends feelings for him, and asked if he'd ever hurt Fluttershy. He told her he would never, that the little mare was too much of a friend to ever hurt her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Just then they heard Rarity's voice. Rainbow turned to her friend and urged her out the window. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Go stay with Discord for a while, I'll make up an excuse," Rainbow smiled. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you," Fluttershy whispered before flying to the castle. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord was pacing in his garden when he heard a crash and panting. He ran to see what it was, and a worn out Fluttershy greeted him. He knew that she couldn't make terribly long flights, and it seemed she had flown all the way here. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy?" Discord went over and picked her up, carrying her into his castle. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can I stay here for a while?" she payed her head on Discord's chest. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Of course my dear," he set her on a couch and went to fetch her water, "Stay as long as you like." /div 


	3. Secrets

Fluttershy woke up to a very angry voice. She peered outside to see four of her five friends at Discord's door, talking very angrily at him. She looked up to see Rainbow motioning at her to hide. Fluttershy went and hid under the bed and sure enough, her friends entered moments later.

"Girls I told you I don't know where Fluttershy is!" Discord exclaimed right behind them.

"Then why does the bed look slept in?" Twilight asked.

"She came here last night, crying and fell asleep. I put her in here and left. This morning when I woke up she was gone," Discord lied through his teeth, causing Fluttershy to cringe. Surely Applejack would pick up on it.

"Discord, ah don't know about that. Quit yer lyin and tell us where Fluttershy is!" yep, Applejack surely represented her element.

"Girls! Obviously this is Fluttershy, she'd be hiding instead of confronting us," Rarity pointed out.

"Yeah...what she said," Spike's voice piped up.

"Have any of you ever thought about Fluttershy's actual feelings?! She's been through enough as it is without everypony thinking Discord did something to her! Back off and leave her alone!" Rainbow cried out.

"Discord did do something to her otherwise she wouldn't have come here," Twilight said accusingly, "Did you hypnotize her?"

"Twilight! Why would I do that to Fluttershy? I love her-as a friend!" Fluttershy could hear his anger rising as Discord stuttered.

"And Fluttershy? Been through a lot? Highly seems likely! She's one of the most pure ponies I know!" Pinkie cut in.

"Why do you think she's so shy? She's been bullied most of her life and ponies like you guys are acting right now have shoved her in a dark place. Why do you think she loves animals so much?" Rainbow clunked down next to the bed.

"You girls are not helping anything by accusing me of doing something to Fluttershy. I did not sleep with her, nor did I hypnotize her, nor did I hurt her," Discord walked over to the bedroom door.

"Then explain why you were over at Fluttershy's so late?" Twilight glared, "And appeared to be coming from her room?"

Fluttershy had it. Her friends were accusing Discord of taking her purity, not that she had any to give.

"Enough!" surprisingly, she managed to yell loud enough that the bed flew up and off of her.

Four stunned ponies and one dragon greeted her. Rainbow and Discord immediately got in front of her as to protect her.

"Discord did not take my purity from me! We haven't been sleeping together, I already explained to Twilight why he was over and he slept in the guest bedroom, I'm not hypnotized or hurt by him. The ones who are hurting me are you four! Besides, there's nothing to take from me!" Fluttershy, tears in her eyes, flew out the window and away.

The other girls stood shocked and Rainbow started to go after her but Discord stopped her. After exchanging a glance and nodding, he left instead. Rainbow turned to her other friends and glared at them.

"You guys need to consider Fluttershy more. She's been through enough. And right now, with her feelings for Discord, you're making it impossible for her to finally have happiness after all the heartache she's been through. Try going to visit the graveyard sometime and look for the name Angel Wings. But that's all I can tell of her secret. The rest is if she wants to share. Now I'm leaving for Cloudsdale for a few days. I want you to have already apologized to the both of them by the time I get back," Rainbow flew off, leaving the others behind.

Following Rainbow's instructions they went to the graveyard and found the name Angel Wings. Sitting in silence they read the inscription on the tombstone.

"Rest in Peace Angel Wings

Though I only got to hold you for a little while,

You've known more love than anypony.

Mommy loves and misses you,

Fluttershy."

"I never knew...Fluttershy lost a baby," Rarity sniffed.

"None of us did," Twilight gently stroked the stone.

"This heartache is even more than losing parents, having to lose a child? Ah don't think ah'd make it," Applejack took off her hat and bowed her head.

"What have we done?" Pinkie felt her hair fall straight.

"And feelings for Discord? Do you think she loves him?" Spike asked innocently.

"I think that's what Rainbow meant," Twilight sighed, "We shouldn't tell Discord in case he doesn't know yet, but perhaps we should support her in her love. Rainbow is right...we are making it impossible for her to have happiness after this heartache."

"We can apologize after they return. Until then, let's watch to see if she returns to her house," Rarity turned to a nearby rose bush and picked one to set on the grave.

After the others had followed suit, they left. Heart heavy and now wondering what type of life Fluttershy had before everyone met her, they knew they messed up. And messed up bad.

Discord had caught up to Fluttershy and now they perched overlooking Ponyville. They saw her friends leave the cemetery and Fluttershy knew Rainbow had said the only piece of information she was allowed to say. Discord looked over to Fluttershy and pulled her into a hug. Oh how he wished he could comfort her more. This poor pony had friends against her, when they should have been more understanding and for her.

Fluttershy listened to his heartbeat. It was so calming, relaxing...steady. She felt safe, safe from Black Diamond, safe from her friends' judgmental minds, safe from everything. Her entire world melted away. Oh how she wished Discord loved her back. To be with him would be a dream come true. But yet, he only viewed her as a friend.

Discord kept thinking back to earlier when he almost revealed his feelings for Fluttershy. He had caught himself, and made sure no one figured out what his feelings were, especially Fluttershy. Though, he wished he didn't have to say "as a friend." It didn't seem right. He looked down to her and smiled gently. He could hear her soft breathing, watched the sun shine off her hair. She was beautiful in his eyes. No other pony could compete.

Both sat there for a while, just looking at the view. Fluttershy looked up to Discord and nudged him enough to get his attention.

"Want to go somewhere for a couple days? Like go visit Celestia? She had invited me to stay there a little while ago and I hadn't managed to take up that offer yet," she asked.

"What about your animal friends?" Discord looked down at her.

"They know where I keep food and they know my house rules. And the momma otter is fine. Her mate is looking after her. All my animal friends will be okay," she started flying off.

"Well then, let's go Visit Celestia," Discord smiled and followed her.


	4. Fluttershy and Discord's Trip

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord stared up to the princess of the day as she came forward to welcome them. She seemed more down than usual but nonetheless kept a cheery face on for the two. Fluttershy bowed politely and smiled up at the princess. Celestia nodded and then asked guards to show them to their room. Discord urged Fluttershy to go on ahead and turned to Celestia. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Something's wrong. What's up?" Discord asked before Celestia could question him about their coming. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Remember the stallion that you asked about?" Celestia sighed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Black Diamond? Yes," Discord arched an eyebrow. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yesterday he escaped from being taken to his execution sight as it was ruled that he deserved to be executed. Now, Princess Cadence and Shinning Armor have holed themselves up with thousands of guards to protect them. I personally had to send at least ten guards to each city in order to find him. Although, I think you should look at this," she hands him a piece of paper. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""'When I finish what I started, that's when it's over. Look out, Fluttershy, you're my last kill,'" Discord read aloud and immediately turned a bright scarlet in anger. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Keep Fluttershy safe. But please don't tell her about this. She'll end up dying of fright if we do. We can only hope that we find him in time," Celestia started walking away, her head down, "My sister can't even find him in dreams. She's going to keep trying, but no pony has seen him."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord went to find Fluttershy and kept her busy. He took her to shops, musicals, anything to make her happy. He noticed there was to be a ball at the castle and asked her if she wanted to go. It was a ball for diplomats, but after talking Celestia into letting them attend, Fluttershy was happy to agree to be Discord's plus one. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord left Fluttershy with Luna for the afternoon of the ball for Fluttershy to get a dress. He felt she would be safe with the princess of the night and after seeing them return in time to get ready for the ball, let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Fluttershy disappeared into Luna's room long enough to get ready, and Discord waited patiently outside the door after he was done dressing up in a yellow collared shirt, black tuxedo jacket and a light blue tie. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When Fluttershy exited from Luna's room Discord's mouth hit the floor, literally. She was dressed in a gorgeous baby blue dress, that sparkled in the light. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with ringlets that framed her face just right. Blue roses adorned her hair and golden shoes shone like the sun. Discord felt his heart stir and composed himself enough to offer her an escort. Luna emerged seconds later dressed in a galaxy themed dress that looked impressive, and Discord could only wonder how Fluttershy would look in it. Surely she would look just as beautiful as she did in the fairytale dress. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Upon entering the ballroom ponies stopped to gape at Fluttershy. She shyly turned away, embarrassed by the attention but Discord smiled, comforting her. Soon, she was engaging in a conversation with another mare who asked about the designer of the dress. Suddenly, Discord heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned to see Twilight Sparkle trot up to him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Discord, I just want to say I'm sor-," before she could finish Discord hushed her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Twilight, I am here enjoying myself with Fluttershy and would appreciate you not speaking to us for the moment. We still are angry at the five of you who were throwing accusations at us and would rather not speak to you," he turned and left a surprised Twilight behind. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Twilight, what's wrong?" Celestia came up. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My friends and I accused of Discord raping Fluttershy and hypnotizing her and just now when I tried apologizing, he shut me down," Twilight was suddenly faced by a very angry Celestia. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Go home and think some more on what you did. The Princess of friendship should not act like that and I want you and your friends who did the accusations to not only apologize to Discord and Fluttershy, but write an apology letter each to Luna and myself for shaming what we have tried teaching you. Now go!" Celestia watched her student run out the door crying and turned her attention back to the ball. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord danced with Fluttershy on a balcony. It was peaceful, uncrowded, and not much noise. Just enough music was heard to be able to dance to it. Fluttershy smiled softly, happy, content. Discord looked down at her and felt his heart just alight even more. He stopped their dancing and gazed into her eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy, can I ask you a question?" he sounded really nervous. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes Discord?" Fluttershy tilted her head a little, which only made Discord fall even more in love with her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can...can...can I kiss you?" He stammered, "i just thought that with us being friends and all it would be better to give our first kisses to each other instead of strangers."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes," Fluttershy barely was audible. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If you don't I understa-what?" Discord was caught off guard. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes you can. As friends, and I understand, the romantic mood is set by the musicians," Discord felt his heart ache. Her innocence was just too good. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy wanted to kiss him. Her heart had been pounding since she first saw him after she came out of Luna's room. Although he wanted to kiss her as a friend, she understood his reasoning. It was better to let your first kiss be a friend or someone you care about than a different pony altogether. Still, she was saddened by the fact he only wanted to do it as friends. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord, nervous as a colt trying to ask a filly on a date, leaned down and closed his eyes. He heard Fluttershy take in a sharp but quiet breath in anticipation. Their lips touched, and sparks flew for both of them. Fireworks exploded in their minds and they swore they could hear a chorus singing. Discord reluctantly drew back first and when he looked at Fluttershy, she was blushing. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you Fluttershy. I'm glad it was my dearest friend who got my first kiss," he said, trying to hide the cracking of sadness in his voice. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Same here," Fluttershy smiled sadly, "Still friends?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Still friends," he agreed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Celestia had been watching from afar and only wondered how long it would take before both would confess their feelings for each other. However, she also understood from Discord talking to her that he was scared they'd be judged and ridiculed, and she sympathized with him. She had fallen in love with a dragon and ponies hated the mix breeding. She gazed sadly at Discord, remembering everything she had done to him. He had been raised in an orphanage and it broke her heart to seal him in stone. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm so sorry, my son," she whispered to nopony before turning away and retreating to her chambers. /div 


	5. Enter Princess Black Paintbrush

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"While ponies were enjoying themselves at the ball, evil eyes peered through the darkness of a seemingly abandoned castle. They waited until they fell upon a completely black mare. She was taller than most mares, and had a shorter mane than most. About the length of Rainbow Dash's, it fell in choppy layers. Her horn was the blackest black possible, her wings larger and fuller than most. Fishnet in large bracelet form adorned her front hooves, with black shoes on her hind ones. A black chest plate had a stomach that reached back to her hindquarters. Her cutie mark consisted of a skull and crossbones, with one bone replaced with a paintbrush. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This was Black Paintbrush, the fifth alicorn princess, the princess of creativity. And the eyes watching her was that of Black Diamond. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hello Sister," he said coming into view. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She flipped around and faced him, "You!" Poison dripped from her voice. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is that really any way to greet your dear brother?" Black Diamond smirked, his charisma seeping through his voice. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're the reason I got banished!" she hissed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh, my dear sister, you only got repercussions for being my twin, though you were born alicorn," he circled her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I will turn you in!" Paintbrush backed into a corner. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But sister, if you and I join forces, we'll be able to take over Equestria and rule side by side!" Diamond laughed manically, "Everypony will bow down to us!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You can't beat Celestia's student Twilight and her friends, they possess the Elements of Harmony," Paintbrush fired up her horn. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Black Diamond just laughed and got closer, "I can control one of those ponies...Fluttershy. After all, I did rape and impregnate her. She fears me and I can use that fear to control her." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This is wrong!" Paintbrush countered. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But you'll get the recognition you deserve!" Black Diamond scowled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't care! It isn't right! Going around killing pregnant mares, you abused the mother of your child, raping her, what were you thinking? You weren't like this as a foal!" Paintbrush started crying. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I could see it was a Pegasus foal. But I needed an alicorn offspring. They are more powerful than any other pony," Diamond sneered, "It wouldn't do and I had to get rid of the baby in order for my plan to work. Why do you think I targeted mares that were either Pegasus or unicorn with mates that were unicorns or Pegasus? I need an alicorn army." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Celestia, Luna and myself are the only born alicorns! Do you realize how rare it is to be born an alicorn? Mother said herself," Paintbrush snapped back. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Our mother wasn't our real mother. Luna is, though she was Nightmare Moon at the time," Diamond retorted, "She gave us up so we could do her bidding when the time came. Twenty years ago she fell in love with the king alicorn on the moon, had us, sent us to Equestria so when she called on us we could carry out her plan."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Black Paintbrush turned away from her brother and lowered her head, "She was still our mother, not Nightmare Moon. I only want to spread creativity and the arts throughout Equestria, but I can't do that with you." She sulked off into the shadows and left her brother standing there. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You'll come to see my reasoning, dear sister, in time," he too disappeared into the shadows. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Back at the Canterlot palace, Luna sought out her sister. Celestia was crying on her bed, wishing she could tell Discord the truth. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sister, I know how it is to not be able to tell your children the truth. I cannot to my own, since I had them when I was Nightmare Moon," Luna nuzzled her sister. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You have children?" Celestia looked at her sister. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes...though I am greatly saddened and hurt by the actions of one. I had twins, the Princess Black Paintbrush and Black Diamond. You know both," Luna dropped her head, "Thankfully Paintbrush turned out to take after me when I was not Nightmare Moon."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Celestia turned her head to look out and see Discord and Fluttershy flying under the moon, laughing and having a grand time, "I wish I could tell Discord but I fear he wouldn't accept me for we sealed him in stone. And his father is now a giant dragon that I haven't seen for over a thousand years."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You'll know when the time comes, dear sister, until then, all we can do is silently cheer them on from the sidelines. However, as much as it pains me to say this, Black Diamond must be brought down. He cannot be allowed to live and do what he's doing," Luna held back tears, "Goodnight sister, I am off to help fillies and colts in their dreams." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Celestia watched as her sister took off, and she cried herself to sleep. How could it have come that their children caused them heartache? At least Discord turned himself around and Princess Black Paintbrush got her mother's kind heart. Black Diamond was the threat that they couldn't deny, and even Celestia feared the Elements of Harmony couldn't change him for the better. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy smiled at Discord's antics and wished that she could stay this happy forever. He made her feel like nopony had ever done before. They, along with Angel Wings had she survived, would've made a wonderful family. But, she only hoped they could find another draconequus that was female for him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Soon, they retired and fell asleep, dreaming each of what a family they would have if only they could confess their feelings. /div 


	6. Apologies and Surprises

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy landed in front of her home with Discord right behind her. As she opened her door she was bombarded with balloons and Pinkie Pie standing there with a grin on her face. Her other friends were waiting right behind Pinkie with hopeful looks on their faces. Fluttershy stepped in and was immediately swamped with hugs and love. She backed up out of it and glared at them. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do you honestly think a party is going to fix things?" Fluttershy started walking past her friends. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy, we're really sorry. And Discord, we're sorry we accused you of sleeping with Fluttershy. We truly are," Twilight stepped forward. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Twilight, you have no idea the heartache you girls put me through. My daughter would be ten this year, and you just throw around accusations like nopony already has problems. Rainbow Dash was the only one who actually treated Discord and I like pony beings. I bet she's mad at you girls too," Fluttershy motioned to the door, "Im not ready to accept apologies yet, please leave. Until I am ready, Discord and Rainbow are the only two friends allowed here."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Her friends left and she turned to Discord, "I hate doing that but they caused me so much hurt I can't even look at them right now."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's alright my dear, you need to take your time and accept them when you're ready. Your daughter would be ten this year, and you're missing a milestone. You have a right to grieve," Discord hugged her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They heard a noise and seconds later Rainbow crashed through the door./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Flu-Flu-Fluttershy...bad...news. Black...Diamond...escaped prison... He's...on the loose...," Rainbow got out in between breaths. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord knew he couldn't keep Celestia's promise now, "We have to protect her."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come to my home, he can't get up there. He's a unicorn," Rainbow started pulling on Fluttershy, "I'll take care of your animals for you. Right now your safety is our main concern." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He could still find me... His sister is an alicorn," her words stopped Discord and Rainbow in their tracks./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He has a sister?" Rainbow exclaimed, "How come I've never heard of her?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She keeps to herself. She's got a kind heart and tried to help me when I was with Black Diamond. But I'm scared he'll hypnotize her to do his bidding."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She's an alicorn? Is she another princess?" Discord looked at Fluttershy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, but hardly anyone knows about her. She was dubbed the Princess of Creativity, but when her brother did what he did, she was banished after he was imprisoned. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rainbow and Discord shared a glance and nodded. Moments later Fluttershy found herself in Rainbow's home in Cloudsdale. Well, her home when she was a child. Her parents still lived there. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mom! Dad! It's me! Dashie!" Rainbow called out and seconds later a very timid mare opened the door. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hello daughter," the cream colored Pegasus whispered. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey mom, dad around? And is it okay if Fluttershy stays here for a while?" Rainbow waltzed in. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Dad is in his office, and yes. Who's your strange friend?" Rainbow's mom glanced nervously at Discord. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This is Discord, Cream Cloud," Fluttershy walked in after Rainbow and Discord followed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is he staying too?" Cream Cloud shut the door. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, he just came with me. He might visit time to time to see Fluttershy," Rainbow looked up to where her dad's study was, "WHO ARE WE?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""DASHES MIGHTY AND PROUD!" a stallion exited a door and boomed out a response, "Dashie! It's so good to see you!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey dad!" Rainbow flew up to give her father a hug. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Discord, that's Rainbow's dad, Cloud Dash," Fluttershy smiled and giggled, "She definitely takes after her dad."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Yes, Discord could hardly believe that the little cream colored mare was Rainbow's mother. The stallion who had a rainbow mane like his daughter he could see being Rainbow's father. Discord smiled and introduced himself as Fluttershy was shown to Rainbow's old room. After explaining the situation to Rainbow's parents, they demanded that Fluttershy stay until Black Diamond was caught again. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord left before dusk and visited Angel Wings' grave. He sat there and wondered what type of filly she would've been, and his heart broke for Fluttershy. Suddenly, a tiny voice spoke out of no where. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do not be sad, for I am in a better place," a white alicorn child appeared in front of him. Except for a black horn, everything on her was white. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who are you?" Discord reached out a little for her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am Angel Wings. After my death, I was reborn as an alicorn, but in heaven. I am now the Princess of Heaven," she smiled softly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Does Fluttershy know?" Discord asked. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, dear Discord, I have tried reaching out to her, but she cannot hear me. I am still dead, but at the same time, I am alive. But now I help ponies' souls cross over to the next life," she glanced up to the sky, "My wretched father draws near. There is one more life he will claim before he is caught. Beware the diamond in the rough, for he shall slay the blood of the moon." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord watched as Angel Wings disappeared, and revealed a very battered black pony behind her. She lay, half dead, sides heaving and when Discord drew near, she opened her eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Tell Fluttershy I'm sorry," she passed out. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord could see she was an alicorn, a pure black alicorn. He took her back to his castle and laid her in a bed. Leaving her for the night, he planned to question her when she woke up. Until then, he retired, looking out the window to Cloudsdale, wondering what Fluttershy was doing. /div 


	7. Discord's Heartbreak

The next morning Discord went to the unnamed alicorn and sat down next to the bed as she woke up. As she blinked awake he put tea next to her bed and waited until she noticed him to speak.

"What's your name?" Discord asked motioning to the tea.

"Black Paintbrush, why did you bring me here?" Discord realized this was Black Diamond's sister.

"Because you were hurt," he conjured up tea for himself and leaned back in his chair.

"Where's Fluttershy? Is she safe?" Paintbrush looked around.

"She's with Rainbow Dash, she'll be safe. They're on Cloudsdale," Discord got up and walked over to the window.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Paintbrush started saying.

"What?" Discord looked at her.

"Isn't there a spell that allows non pegasi to walk on Cloudsdale?" Paintbrush timidly asked.

"Oh, no!" Discord cried out.

"Come on! We might still get there in time! He planned to get her and take her away to try and get an alicorn offspring!" Paintbrush rushed outside and waited for Discord.

Discord followed and they raced as fast as they could to Cloudsdale. On the way, a rainbow streak passed by them, turned around, and caught up.

"Discord! Fluttershy is gone!" Rainbow cried, tears in her eyes, "Theres blood in the room she was staying in. There was a struggle before she was taken."

Discord could only fly off to where they had left Fluttershy the night before and entered the room to see that there was indeed blood and signs of a struggle. Black Paintbrush fell to the ground screaming and crying. Discord could tell this alicorn mare really cared about Fluttershy but all he could think of at the moment was how his rage was building up. He got out of the home and away from Cloudsdale before exploding. Suddenly, his inner chaos erupted as everything was turned upside down.

Rainbow caught up in time to see him tear buildings out of the ground, making them float and rain rocks. Ponies scattered in an attempt to flee his fury. Rainbow went up to Discord and slapped him. This didn't even faze him. She flew back in shock at the sight of him. His eyes flared red with rage and despair. She could hear his heart cracking. There was only one thing to do.

"Discord! Is this how Fluttershy would want you to act?" Rainbow cried out.

Suddenly, everything ceased and went back to normal. Discord floated down to the ground before collapsing in tears and pain. Paintbrush caught up, still crying, and stood awkwardly by as Rainbow tried to console the Lord of Chaos.

"Discord, we'll get her back. Cloud Dash went to get the others. They'll be here soon then we can start looking for her," she said softly, tears on the verge of being shown.

"I will help. I love Fluttershy as if she was my sister. Besides...Black Diamond needs to be stopped. He cannot be allowed to live," Paintbrush said in defiance and authority.

"She...she is the love of my life. How could I have let this happen? I should've stayed with her!" Discord heaved.

"Discord, right now we need to focus on finding her. When the others get here we will go to Canterlot and see if we can't get more help," Rainbow noticed her friends in the distance, "Here they come now."

When the other ponies joined them everypony could tell that they all had been crying. Losing Fluttershy was a great shock, as well as a huge loss. They couldn't use the element of kindness without her. Equestria was in mortal danger without Fluttershy.

After telling everypony else what was going on and the backstory to Black Diamond and Fluttershy, the group just became more enraged. Black Paintbrush introduced herself and made it clear she didn't want her brother to be able to carry out his plans more than they did. She was to come along and help them. After boarding a train to Canterlot, the group could only pray they could find Fluttershy.

Discord sat alone when Rainbow joined him. After a moment of awkward silence she finally spoke.

"You love her?" Rainbow asked.

"With every fiber of my being. She's the most beautiful pony I've ever laid my eyes on, has the kindest heart, and she's just...special to me," Discord noticed the others listening in, "What? Even I'm capable of love."

"To be honest, we're just shocked it's Fluttershy. We would've thought you would go with another draconequus," Applejack spoke first.

"Yeah, it's just we also suspected Fluttershy might have something for Big Mac, as we have seen them together a lot," Pinkie piped in, Discord noticing her hair was flat.

"It was of my urging. I thought it would be better if she was with a stallion instead of me. You know, two different species together? Not many ponies are open to the idea," Discord sighed.

The others, loyal to their friend, couldn't reveal how Fluttershy felt about him, especially Rainbow who knew the extent of her friend's love for him.

"I'm more shocked she fell for someone like Black Diamond. He sounds cruel," Twilight spoke up.

"He is," Paintbrush said sadly, "He uses his charisma on ponies to get them to fall for and trust him, then turns abusive. He's sickening. He even killed our adoptive parents Far Cry and White Song after finding out who our real parents are, and the fact that they were going to have another foal, but it wasn't going to be an alicorn."

"That's horrible! But, who may I ask, is your real parents?" Rarity asked.

"Luna, when she was Nightmare Moon, and the ruler of the moon, King Lunar Eclipse," Black Paintbrush looked at them all, "And what makes it worse is that he wants me a part of his grand plan, since I am a princess."

Everypony gasped and stared at her. Spike was able to break the silence first.

"What are you a princess of?" he looked at her cutie mark.

"Creativity. When Celestia learned of my abilities, she made me a princess. But when Black Diamond started his plan, I was banished, just for being his sister. I'm not sure I'm even going to be able to see her with the rest of you," Paintbrush sighed.

"I'll explain everything to Celestia, you just show your loyalty to her and us and maybe she'll see you're not with Black Diamond after all," Twilight walked over to her and touched her comfortingly.

"Thank you everypony," Paintbrush smiled, "I just hope we can find Fluttershy in time."

Meanwhile Fluttershy was waking up in a jail cell. She looked around and immediately backed up against a wall when she spotted Black a Diamond. He stood over her, smirking.

"Well, my dear, nice to see you again. Shall we get started?" he closed in.

Fluttershy's screams echoed in the cave.


	8. The Truth, Revealed

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once everyone had arrived in Canterlot they headed straight for the castle. Twilight went first, bursting in, galloping to the other princess. Celestia paused and looked at the group, and in seeing their grieving faces, dismissed her guards and looked down to her student. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Twilight, what has happened?" Celestia then noticed Paintbrush, "And why is she here?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Black Diamond has kidnapped Fluttershy, and Black Paintbrush is with us to help capture him," Twilight answered, "She came to Discord to warn him but had passed out since he had beaten her before hand, making the warning too late." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Celestia gazed over the ponies and her gaze softened. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Princess, if I may speak," Paintbrush stepped forward. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes?" Celestia asked quietly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Black Diamond has been cruel to me since he got out and found me. I have been beaten and raped by him in order for me to join his side. When I found out his plans to capture Fluttershy, I tried getting away and warning her. But alas I had collapsed in front of Discord and couldn't get the message out until I had awoken the next day. He plans to try and build an alicorn army of his own offspring in order to overthrow you and gain control. As far as I know, he now has at least ten Pegasus mares in captivity, raping them whenever he gets the chance in hopes of producing an alicorn," she bowed her head, "I may be very well pregnant myself right now." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Celestia could see the bruises and cuts upon her and realized her claims were true. But this was the first of hearing that he had Pegasus mares to try and create alicorns. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""In order for one to conceive and alicorn, you must either be an alicorn yourself or have alicorn genes, unfortunately, he has the latter," Celestia spoke, "Luna and I come from a race of alicorns that were eventually wiped out by the windigos. She and I as fillies barely escaped to come here, only to find ourselves crowned princesses. Thus, only she and I are capable of creating alicorns. I'm sure Black Diamond has informed you your mother was Nightmare Moon."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes princess," Paintbrush nodded. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Though with the genes, it's a one in fifty chance he'll have an alicorn offspring, so there is some hope. He won't have enough time to get an entire army," Celestia sighed, "However we must find him before he can do more harm. To any of the mares."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Actually Celestia, he has already created one alicorn," Discord spoke up softly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He has?" everypony voiced shock. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""His child with Fluttershy that died. Though she was born a Pegasus after death became an alicorn, and the princess of heaven," he went on, "She carries souls from this realm to the next when they pass on. I'm not sure if there is another like her for the realm of hell."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So he can have alicorns," Celestia sighed, "For now, I will discuss with Luna and Twilight what our plans in finding him should be. We have to be careful since he does have captives, and I believe a carefully planned strike against him will be able to prevent any further damage or kidnappings. Until we have his plan, will the rest of you please leave. Guards, please arouse my sister and bring her here. Tell her it's of the utmost importance." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A few hours later Discord was called in alone after Luna and Twilight had exited the meeting. He stood in front of the princess and looked at her with curious eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Discord, this might not be the time to tell you this, but you need to know," Celestia paused, "I am your mother."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What? Why tell me this now? After all that is going on and what you've done to me?" Discord was taken aback. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's true, and I'm telling you this because you possess alicorn magic. You have never used it before, though, only your dragon magic. Your father was a dragon, though he disappeared soon after you were born," Celestia bowed her head in shame, "I gave you to an orphanage since I had a kingdom to rule and had to put everyponies needs above my own, including the needs of my child. I took care of you until you were weaned off milk, by then, I could no longer conceal you. I am truly sorry for what I did."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I have alicorn magic?" Discord stood in complete shock. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You have never realized it, but you can tap into it if you use your horns. Your real name however, isn't Discord, but you can chose to hear it or not," Celestia looked sadly at her son. How she longed to call him by his real name, but couldn't. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I prefer Discord, and if you'll excuse me, I have to see what the plan is from Twilight. Now my dear mother, I take leave," he disappeared out of the room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Celestia could only lower her head in shame and regret. She didn't know if her son would ever forgive her. Luna and Twilight urged her to reveal the truth after she said there would be another possessing alicorn magic that would be helping them besides Twilight and Paintbrush. She looked out the window to see them all rushing off, starting their mission, and spoke very soft, gentle words. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good luck, Brave Heart."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy was awakened by the sound of food being slid under her jail door. She looked up to see a meal of hay, apples and a carrot. She weakly ate the food, barely finishing it due to her state. After sliding it back under the door she whispered a thank you before laying back down, trying to ignore the pain. In the past day, Black Diamond had visited the other mares and her repeatedly, raping them and trying to conceive an alicorn child. She had heard he also raped his own sister in his attempts to get an alicorn, thinking she would be able to produce one, but thanks to her being an alicorn, she was able to escape. Black Diamond found pleasure in raping and beating the mares, his masochist ways showing through. It was fueled even more if the mares fought back and hurt him in the process. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy heard the door open and shrunk back in fear it was her turn again, but instead a new voice was heard and another cell being opened and closed. She tried to drown out the screaming as Black Diamond had his way with her, but to no avail. After he finished and left, Fluttershy looked across the room to another mare, one that she had seen and grown up with throughout her 25 years. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Derpy, could you tell who it was?" Fluttershy asked quietly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It was a regular earth pony this time...and it looked like Octavia...," came the soft reply. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy sank to the ground. It was only time until all of them fell pregnant. Already, one Pegasus mare, Silverspeed, was found pregnant and was whisked away to the main part of the castle. Fluttershy could only hope she wouldn't fall pregnant, but as it was nearing her time of the month, it wouldn't be too long before she found herself carrying his child, again. Until then, she had to remain strong, for her friends, for Discord. /div 


	9. Fluttershy's Whisper

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"(Authors note: please, if you're going to comment about errors in my chapters please point out what the errors are so I can fix them. However, if it pertains to the storyline of the original, please remember this is a fan fiction and the timeline and or other circumstances are entirely my views on how this story generates. Please be considerate of that. For anyone concerned on ages of the ponies, these are purely for the fan fiction and not canon. I have taken a more human aging into these ponies as they are magical and not normal ponies. Canon immortals like Celestia and Luna are just that, immortal, though I do not know exact age. And for the readers who are reading this, I thank you for your support. Keep reading and showing support :).)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord walked the Everfree Forest in search for clues. Black Paintbrush had mentioned that she had been hiding in an abandoned castle there, and after showing the group where it was, went with Pinkie Pie as planned to search the area while Twilight and Applejack searched the castle itself. Rainbow Dash and Rarity went out to Ponyville to make sure no other ponies had been kidnapped while Discord went in the opposite direction of Paintbrush and Pinkie. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The plan had been simple: quietly search for the hideout and send out a message if Black Diamond had been found. Then, gather the guards stationed in Ponyville in order to attack and retrieve Diamond. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This was easier said then done. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord had nearly fallen into several traps laid about, traps set by Black Diamond no doubt, but other than those there were no hoof prints, no hair caught in branches, nothing obtaining that he had indeed been there. Discord drudged along, his spirit weakening and heart breaking even further. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A dark shadow whizzed nearby. Discord stopped and looked around. Nothing seemed disturbed, no falling leaves or prints to say he didn't imagine the shadow. He looked back in front of him and nearly lost his footing. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy?" Discord asked softly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Discord, baby," she whispered. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Baby?" he looked confused. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come here darling," she beckoned. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy does not sound like that. Who are you?" Discord hissed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy dissolved to show an unknown pony. The unicorn stallion scoffed and trotted in place. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Huh, you know her better than I thought, nasty draconequus," he snarled. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you Black Diamond?" Discord crouched down. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The one and only. I take it you are Discord. She cries out for your help when I take her you know," Diamond smirked, "It's absolutely wonderful. Knowing I'm violating your pure Fluttershy while you can't do a thing, truly tragic and oh-so-pleasurable."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Give. Her. Back. TO ME!" Discord roared, setting off his powers. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Black Diamond watched as Discord's horns started glowing. He could tell this was alicorn magic, and all of the sudden this creature in front of him made sense. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're Celestia's spawn aren't you? I say, with a beauty like that as your mother, I would've guessed a more attractive offspring would've come about," Black Diamond sneered and fired up his own horn. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They shot off magical explosives at each other, but Discord just finding out his abilities wasn't as controlled as Black Diamond. His power went awry and hit behind Black Diamond. All Discord could remember next was getting hit, then blackness took him over. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When he awoke he found himself in a cell. One that dulled his magic. Discord growled in fury as he tried using both his newfound alicorn magic and his chaotic magic. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Get me out of here!" Discord screamed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Discord?" a whisper that definitely sounded like Fluttershy filtered through a vent. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy?" Discord crawled over to the vent and whispered back. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is you!" Fluttershy sounded relieved and excited, "But why are you here?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I got caught. I recently found out I have alicorn magic and I am not able to fully use it yet," Discord hung his head in shame, "Black Diamond outmatched me and I ended up caught."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sorry Discord," Fluttershy bowed her head as well. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Just then Black Diamond slammed open Discord's cell and trapped him in an imprisonment spell. Discord could do nothing but float helplessly along as Black Diamond took him to another cell. Upon entering, Discord was filled with more rage. One look at the state Fluttershy was in. Ragged, beaten, bloody, half starved; the poor mare could hardly stand. Black Diamond smirked and looked down at Fluttershy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, it seems that this impure draconequus was looking for you, my dear Fluttershy," he gestured to Discord, "Now, since he was in my territory, that's punishable by death."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No!" Fluttershy struggled to stand. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Unless I get something in return," Black Diamond circled her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'll do anything!" Fluttershy grimaced. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Anything? Including bearing me offspring?" Black Diamond grinned. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes! A thousand times yes! Please don't hurt Discord!" Fluttershy begged. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why help a lowly draconequus when you have a stallion?" Black Diamond stopped. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let her go!" Discord roared. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Quiet you! Fluttershy, why help him when you could save yourself?" Diamond got closer. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A whisper, barely audible, but still ringing with such clarity, reached Discord's ears. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because...I love him." /div 


	10. Falling Into Each Other

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"(Authors note: since someone has brought to my attention the problem with the chapters I will try to fix this. However, I am on an iPad and therefore problems may occur. I will try something out for future chapters, so hopefully it works. Please be patient with me and I am terribly sorry if I can't fix the problem as I have no idea why they would do that.)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord stared at Fluttershy. She loved him? How? When? How long? Was this a trick? Discord knew better. Is was Fluttershy, she would never lie about something like that. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You, loving a draconequus? How...charitable," Black Diamond narrowed his eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy bowed her head and looked up to Discord. His heart almost tore in two. Her gaze apologized to him, for both knew what was going to happen next. What they didn't expect was Discord to remain there. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Black Diamond suddenly looked like a demon, his eyes glowing red with anger. He shoved Fluttershy into a position to where he could have easy access. Discord felt his rage building up and Fluttershy was raped in front of him, her taking it without a sound, yet tears flowing down her face. He felt the spell on him wearing off as Black Diamond was getting too distracted, his release coming. Just then, Black Diamond hit Fluttershy and Discord exploded. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He broke free of the spell, his own eyes glowing red with fury, looking more like a monster than the lovable draconequus he was. Spikes broke out along his back and his chaotic powers unleashed like never before. Knocking Black Diamond off of Fluttershy he stood in between her and the evil unicorn. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't look, Fluttershy," he softly growled at the shocked mare. After making sure her eyes were covered he turned back to Black Diamond and hissed, "Don't. Touch. My. Mate."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Black Diamond didn't know what hit him. Discord attacked him with everything he had, his alicorn magic and his chaotic magic combining into a powerful, deadly force. He latched onto Black Diamond's throat and ripped out his esophagus. As it dangled from his mouth he watched Black Diamond choke on his own blood, gasping for air. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Die, demon," Discord spat and dropped the esophagus. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Black Diamond twitched one last time and died, his eyes glossy and losing light. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord turned back to Fluttershy and pulled her close. Unlocking every cell door, he let the other mares free. He knew they would find the pregnant ones in the castle and help them get out. He picked up Fluttershy and carried her out, blood still all over his mouth, and met the rest of the Mane Six and Black Paintbrush. Their shocked faces greeted Fluttershy as she opened her eyes, and noticed the blood on Discord's mouth. Then, she even surprised them further. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He's dead...good," and passed out from lack of nutrition and being beaten and raped. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Several days passed, Fluttershy was in the hospital with every other mare that had been captured. And like them, been tested for pregnancy. There had been twelve mares altogether, and eight of them had fallen pregnant by him. Most of them opted to have an abortion, which was understandable to everypony. However, those who felt that the babies shouldn't be punished for the actions of their birth father chose not to. The other four luckily hadn't fallen pregnant, and that included Fluttershy. Black Paintbrush had also been tested, and sadly, was pregnant by her brother. She chose to abort simply for the fact she didn't want her baby suffering because of complications that arose with incest. Discord never left Fluttershy's side, and one morning, opened up to her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy, remember how you said you loved me?" Discord took her hoof. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes?" Fluttershy asked. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Was that friendship love or romantic love?" Discord braced himself for the answer. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After a long pause Fluttershy looked Discord straight in the eye and said, "Romantic love."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love you too Fluttershy," Discord smiled softly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They stared at each other for a long time, Discord silently asking her for something. Fluttershy nodded and he leaned in gently and kissed her, this time, with passion and love. It made their heads dizzy and when they pulled back for breath, Discord looked into Fluttershy's eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Will you...will you allow me to court you?" he asked with all sincerity. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes Discord. And don't worry about other ponies knowing. They can accept us or not be our friends," Fluttershy smiled and kissed him again. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Outside her room the other five ponies silently cheered and high hoofed each other. After learning about the twos feelings for each other they completely accepted the union, and for once, Fluttershy had a chance at love anew, with someone who would never hurt her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Black Paintbrush walked alone outside the hospital, lost in her thoughts. She didn't grieve her brother, nor did she miss him. A fluttering caught her attention, and Luna landed next to her and faced her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You know I'm your mother, yes?" Luna asked. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, though you were Nightmare Moon at the time," Paintbrush nodded. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am so sorry, my daughter. You shouldn't have had me like that as a mother. I'm just glad you ended up with two good ponies as your adopted parents. Will you ever forgive me?" Luna looked into her daughters eyes and reared up a little. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Of course. You ended up getting purified by the Elements of Harmony, and I have seen how you are amending yourself. I am proud to have you as my mother," Paintbrush smiled and hugged her mother for the first time. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you, my daughter. My little Black Paintbrush," Luna cried, hugging her child closer than she's ever hugged anypony before. /div 


	11. The Haunting and Final Kill

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord was furious. Mainly due to the fact that the medical ponies had completely missed one little fact. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy had ended up pregnant by Black Diamond. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Two months had gone by and suddenly she vomited. It lasted for a week before Discord took her to the hospital, and after running a series of tests, found out she indeed had fallen pregnant by him. At the time, it was too soon to tell, since they calculated she had conceived the day before she was rescued, and generally, they can tell with unicorn magic after three or four days. Still, Discord was livid. Fluttershy opted to not abort the baby, and considering her kind heart and soul, Discord knew there was no way Fluttershy could actually abort the baby. Yet, they agreed to marry before the baby was born and he would help Fluttershy raise the baby. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When they went in for an ultrasound at nine weeks, they got shocking news...the baby would be an alicorn. Twilight even looked herself with her magic and confirmed it. Luna and Celestia visited, and sadly congratulated Fluttershy. Though the little one was Luna's grand baby, she had a hard time feeling anything towards it because of her son. Celestia pulled her son aside and talked to him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you happy with her?" Celestia nodded towards Fluttershy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, why are you asking me this?" Discord felt irritated. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because I'm hoping you'll allow me to be the grandmother to your children with her, be a mother to you, unlike I was able to before...," a tear ran down her face. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord reached out and hugged her, "I am not completely ready to accept you as my mother yet. I need to heal more first. But being with Fluttershy has helped me forgive you." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Celestia smiled. Unbeknownst to the group in Fluttershy's house, an evil spirit lingered outside. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Finally, an alicorn offspring," it disappeared into the shadows. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord smiled down at the tiny mare in his arms, fast asleep. Her belly had started showing, making her have a cute little pudge. Discord longed to have her showing with his child, which would make her all the more cuter. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed her ear. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A shadow darting by startled him, and little eyes peered out from under the couch. He figured it was Angel Bunny, but then he spotted said rabbit curled up in his bed. When Discord looked again the eyes were gone from the couch. He carried Fluttershy up to the bed and laid her down, crawling in beside her. He started falling asleep when she stirred beside him and floated in the air, her eyes glowing an eerie yellow. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy?" Discord reached out a paw. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hahahaha, stupid draconequus, you thought you were done with me," Black Diamond's voice spoke through Fluttershy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let her go!" Discord growled. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Only if you let me possess you so I may have my alicorn spawn," Diamond sneered. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Never!" Discord soon wished he agreed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then you can't have her or the baby," Diamond said. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy let out a scream as her body was contorted into almost a pretzel shape. Then she shrilled even louder when her stomach burst open and the baby came out, flopping on the floor. Discord got up and grabbed Fluttershy as Black Diamond released her, bleeding out. Discord knew there was no way to save her. He cried as she started falling limp in his arms. The baby twitched and moved as it gasped for breath, only to cease completely as it choked on Fluttershy's blood and amniotic fluid. He wailed louder than ever, his heart tearing into two. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Then, a bright light enveloped the room. Discord looked up to see Angel Wings standing in front of Black Diamond, protecting her mother. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who are you?" Diamond snarled. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Princess Angel Wings, the ruler of the afterlife, and your daughter that you killed ten years ago," she turned to Fluttershy, "I will heal her, for it is not her time. However, I came too late for my little sister. I will take her soul across with me. What do you want to name her?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As Angel Wings healed her mother a spirit of a little alicorn foal materialized beside her. The foal looked like her mother, but with a black coat and a flaming red mane and tail, her horn a startling white. Discord looked down at Fluttershy and looked back up at the second daughter she lost. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Her name will be Hell Flower, for is is beautiful like said flower," Discord had only seen the flower once, but the little filly reminded him of it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fitting, as she is now the new ruler of hell," Angel Wings said as the tiny filly turned to their father and faced him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Time to burn, father," she spat out as doors opened behind him, throwing chains around him, dragging his spirit down into hell. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Angel Wings finished healing her mother, and stepped back. Both fillies bowed their heads to Discord and disappeared. Fluttershy woke up and cried, for she was still in some pain and the memory of being contorted like she had been. Discord held her and started walking to the hospital. Black Diamond would hurt them no more, but for Fluttershy, the memory would hurt her forever. /div 


	12. Windigos Come A Flying

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It had been a month since Black Diamond was forever dealt with. Fluttershy still lay in the hospital, having getting sick from losing her baby and being possessed by Diamond. Angel Wings had healed her broken bones and bleeding out body, but with Fluttershy's tiny form, the whole ordeal was too much for her. She was allowed out long enough to lay her second baby, Hell Flower, to rest. She was told what happened, and depression hit her harder than any of her friends had seen before. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Unfortunately, thanks to some very chattery nurse ponies, it didn't help that several ponies came to both the hospital and the funeral to protest Fluttershy and Discord's union. As he was the lord of chaos and had hurt several ponies in his prior crimes, they all felt that the devil and his escort needed to burn in hell. This only resulted in Fluttershy becoming even more depressed. Thankfully, Celestia and Luna found out which nurse ponies had said something, causing the guilty party to be relieved forever of their job and a hefty fine placed upon them for breaking patient confidentiality. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fluttershy lay in her bed, rain pouring hard down on the window, her tears falling harder still. Discord stepped out to find himself some food, leaving her alone. She cried, and cried. Losing two foals, unfortunately having the same birth father, was too much for her to bear. And since ponies had started protesting her very existence, it was harder still. Their jeers still rang in Fluttershy's ears. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good thing you lost your foals! What would they do with a father like Discord?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She is mating the lord of chaos. Obviously she loves ponies like that, she probably begged to have Black Diamond's child."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Whore!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Slut!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Burn in hell, mistress of the devil!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This was everything Discord feared would happen. But yet, neither could part with each other, now that their feelings were out in the open. They still planned to get married, but with Fluttershy in such a weak physical and emotional state, she didn't know if it would be the set date or not anymore. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fucking skank! Burn in hell!" a voice called out before an egg hit the window of her hospital room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Something in Fluttershy snapped. She broke a glass sitting on the table next to her bed, and for the first time in years, marred her beautiful, sun-yellow coat. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Discord walked in to find an unconscious Fluttershy, blood soaking the sheets of her bed and her coat. He immediately pages for a doctor and got to her side. Long slits ran up her forelegs, with intersecting cuts going the opposite direction as well. She held a broken piece of glass in her mouth. Discord gently took it from her mouth as doctors arrived. Getting out of the way so they could save Fluttershy, he noticed storm clouds gathering. Pony like apparitions appeared in the clouds, their eyes glowing an evil yellow. Ponies outside took no notice of the freezing that was happening to their bodies. Immediately, Discord knew what was going on. The Windigos had come back. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Twilight burst into the room and saw Fluttershy bloodied and doctors trying to save her. Discord was staring out the window, fear crossing over his face. Twilight knew he saw the same thing she did. As she rushed inside with the others, the first of the hate spewing ponies started to freeze. Once inside, the heat barely kept the ice and snow at bay. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"One doctor stepped away from Fluttershy with a solemn face and walked over to Discord. The following wail from his mouth confirmed the worst: Fluttershy didn't make it. He halfway slithered over to her bed, too sad to even attempt to walk. He buried his face in her mane, sobbing heavily. This was thrice he lost her, but thankfully the other two times he was able to get her back. This third time however, he was not so sure she would revive. He frantically started CPR, even throwing some of his alicorn magic into it. She still didn't move. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fluttershy, my beautiful, precious, loving Fluttershy," he cried, "Please, please come back to me. I love you. I will never hurt you. You saved me from a life of misery and hate. I will always be the lord of chaos, but you taught me there needs to be order and disorder. It's how life works. You taught me that friendship and love is more powerful than chaos itself."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rarity's wail sounded just outside the room as Twilight delivered the grim news. Discord saw the ice beginning to take hold in the hospital room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Please Fluttershy, if not for me, do it for your friends, for Equestria. They need their Element of Kindness. They need their Fluttershy," Discord leaned down and kissed her gently, for the last time. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The five others started to glow. With Discord's eyes closed, he couldn't see that Fluttershy started to glow too. Her eyes opened slightly and she kissed back. Discord stiffened as he thought he imagined it, but seeing the glow coming from his love made him realize she was alive. He hugged her close and nodded to her. She flew out the window to join the others, unbeknownst to them, and after finishing her Rainbow Power transformation, completed the ray of friendship to dissipate and destroy the Windigos. The other ponies started melting and upon seeing their saviors, cheered. The others finally noticed Fluttershy and hugged her close. Twilight made an announcement that Discord and Fluttershy were together, but that he was reformed and proved it with a recording of what he said to Fluttershy. Discord came out and grabbed his Fluttershy, holding her close, not wanting to let go, even for a second. /div 


End file.
